


Greedy Intentions

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver are alone in the beginning of 1X15 and things get emotional and Felicity reveals something about herself. Oliver then reacts on his feelings toward Felicity and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arrow  
  
Oliver was beating up one of his many dummies with a bamboo stick. He went through the forms that Slade showed him. Diggle got tired and left a while ago now it was just him and Felicity.  
  
Felicity was watching Oliver work out without his shirt. The way his muscles were moving and shined with sweat. She just stared and was broken out of it when he turned around. "I am going to go and give him a house call".  
  
Felicity heard him then looked and saw that the victim had children. She locked her and Oliver in. When he made it to the door and his code didn't work he knew Felicity was mad. He stormed back, "What is it"?  
  
She looked at him, "He is a widower with kids".  
  
He glared at her, "I will give him a warning".  
  
Felicity stood up, "No Oliver he will resist, you'll kill him and his kids will be orphans".  
  
Oliver leaned forward and growled, "This man has ruined people's lives and you just want to give him a pass"?  
  
She shook her head, "No just pick someone else and maybe he'll do it out of fear later."  
  
He threw his bow to his table, "People are only in this world for themselves."  
  
Felicity felt her eyes started to dampen, "How can you believe that? What about me I just want to help Walter".  
  
He smirked, "Really I see the way you look at me is that the only reason". He felt a quick slap to his cheek that he didn't even see coming.  
  
She was now crying freely, "You are such an asshole Oliver. You can't live your life by that motto".  
  
"Really on the island I saw two men close as brothers turn against one another for money. I was tortured by one of them because he was paid to. My first friend on the island betrayed me." As he said this he took off his jacket and revealed his scars.  
  
Felicity watched as Oliver went from angry to sobbing. He had fallen to his knees she went over and wrapped him in a hug. "I am so sorry Oliver".  
  
They held each other in silence for an hour until he thanked her. She let go and said, "It's okay you needed to get it out its not healthy to shoulder something like that."  
  
Oliver laughed, "It's not like I can see a therapist Felicity. I killed on that island, there were foreign soldiers there."  
  
"You can tell me Oliver I would never tell anyone else".  
  
He shook his head, "No Felicity because after my story you would see me as broken. Either you would run away or try to fix me".  
  
She shrugged, "Everyone is broken Oliver look at the ones closest to you. Diggle lost his brother, Thea and your mom thought you were dead and I have no social skills and a virgin". The last part she clasped her hands over her mouth.  
  
He started to laugh and continued laughing until Felicity slapped him. "Fuck you Oliver I was a nerd and not a billionaire playboy".  
  
Oliver stopped laughing, "I thought you were joking I mean look at you".  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Do I look slutty"?  
  
"No but you are beautiful Felicity how are you still a virgin"?  
  
She slumped, "I came into my looks in high school and high school is a mean place. I was teased for having nerd friends; my height and it went around that my boobs were fake. I then immersed myself in computers and never looked back".  
  
Oliver watched her as she relived it in her mind, "Felicity I have only been with 4 girls okay I am not the playboy you think I am."  
  
Felicity was shocked because at the office his exploits were legend. "I heard different".  
  
He sighed, "I paid those girls to lie and we always stopped at bj's."  
  
Felicity was dumbfounded, "Wow then I owe you a major apology for all of the womanizing things I've said about you". She stood up and embraced him in a bone crushing hug which he returned both getting things off their chest.  
  
She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. He looked in her eyes and then kissed her on the mouth. She pushed away, "Jesus Oliver I say I'm a virgin and you make a move".  
  
He shook his head, "I think you’re beautiful and I want to take you up on your offer of talking to you about the island. I also want to take you out to dinner. You are the first one that has made me feel this way". He finished with his face in her neck whispering it into her skin before kissing it.  
  
She let out a loud moan at his actions. "If we are going to do this you better be serious".  
  
He stopped and looked her dead in the eyes, "I won't hurt you".  
  
Felicity kissed Oliver deeply. It was then that she pushed him down and then began to take off his pants, socks and then his boxers, revealing his cock to the warm air. Felicity blushed as she looked at Oliver's manhood…  
  
She marveled at the fact that Oliver's cock was at a whopping 7.5 inches! More than enough for her and more than good in fact! She blushed brightly as she slowly but surely ran her hands over the organ and she stopped a bit when Oliver gasped…thinking that she might have hurt her loved one somehow, she began to apologize.  
  
"S-S-Sorry Oliver."  
  
"No…it's all right…I was just surprised. You can go ahead Felicity."  
  
Felicity smiled and slowly began to run her hands over the long and rather thick cock, amazed at the length and width of it and marveled at how hard it was and the skin was yet so soft and smooth, and she could see the veins as well. She then reached the head of her loved one's sex and couldn't help but admire the deep red tip and its softness. She then had an idea as she had heard about this before being done by some of the women when they were intimate with their boy-friends. She didn't know if Oliver would like it, but she was willing to try anything now to please Oliver and make him happy.  
  
Oliver was in heaven as he felt Felicity's hands slide over his cock with a gentleness and touch that made him ache with want, but he was content to let Felicity go at her own pace. He looked at Felicity and his eyes bugged out as she suddenly began to lick his cock, at the shaft and before he could even utter a sound or ask what she was doing, the sensation of her tongue licking his cock made him howl out in pleasure and surprise. Felicity continued her actions, making Oliver moan out and offer his pleasure, making her even more determined to make him feel happy.  
  
She licked his cock from base to tip and even kissed it gently, and while she was not very sure about how to really do it and therefore, was only doing things on trial and error, Oliver was certainly not going to complain. She then took the tip of his cock and slowly began to kiss and lick it, as well as suck on it. Felicity then recalled what else she heard and then relied on that as she slowly began to take in her lover's cock slowly into her mouth and began to slowly move up and down as she was able to take as much as she could. This went on for a few minutes as Oliver screamed out his pleasure as Felicity began to pick up the pace, Felicity was careful as she did this and while she couldn't take all of it in, she was content as she heard the cries of pleasure from her loved one as she continued to bob her head slowly up and down.  
  
So it was natural that since she was a virgin, one of them in this point and situation had to give as Oliver finally released his hot cum into Felicity's mouth and Felicity likewise felt the twitching of her lover's cock in her mouth and then she felt his cum hit the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat and the streams kept on coming as she took in as much as she could manage without chocking and moved back, but several more streams landed on her face and some dripped down to her breasts.  
  
She then tried Oliver's taste and noted a sweet and slightly salty mix…no doubt from all his years of eating fruit and other types of food that managed to get his attention and there was a slight tingly sensation she felt when she tasted it, and she loved the taste as well…it was the taste of her loved one after all…and with that in mind, she took it in. And noting the cum on her face and on her breasts, she decided to take it all in with her fingers and did so…all the while unaware that her Oliver was watching the whole time.  
  
Oliver managed to recover due to his massive reserves of stamina so as to apologize to Felicity for not being able to warn her about his coming release…but the second he saw Felicity swallowing his cum, he was unable to think straight and when she smiled and began to clean herself with her hands took in his seed. He felt like his brain had just stopped working and his cock was now back at full mast.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Oliver…you taste…"  
  
"Was it bad? If it was I…"  
  
"No…I like it."  
  
Both lovers then held each other tight and Felicity blushed as she could feel Oliver's cock poking her stomach and when she looked at him, he looked back and they kissed each other. Oliver didn't mind the taste and so did Felicity as they began to kiss, touch, caress and lick one another, this went on, until Oliver then looked at Felicity, wordlessly telling her that it was now time for them to finish this.  
  
Felicity nodded as she lay back on the mattress and opened her legs gently, allowing Oliver to get into position between her legs. He used his hand to guide his cock to her pussy and he rubbed his cock on her pussy lips and clit, making Felicity moan and she begged for him to place it in before she would faint from the pleasure of it all.  
  
Oliver nodded and with some effort and patience was now ready. With a gulp…he slowly began to push into Felicity's sex and Felicity gasped as she felt the tip of Oliver's member enter her most sacred place and she gasped once more as it passed her outer lips and into her pussy.  
  
Felicity had broken her maidenhead at some point in her life and therefore, didn't have that to prove her being a virgin, but she had never had sex in her entire life and today was the day she was having it and with the man she had dreamed countless times of being with as well. Therefore, it was hardly surprising that it was a very snug and tight fit once Oliver was inside. He was amazed that he was able to bury his entire length fully inside Felicity and Felicity herself never felt so full and gasped as she tried to get used to the sensations.  
  
"O-O-Oliver…you-you're so big!"  
  
"Felicity…you're so wet, tight…it's…I've never felt anything like this…it's amazing!"  
  
Felicity gasped as Oliver managed to push all of his length into her and then the young teen waited as Felicity got used to his size. And once he was sure that she was comfortable, he slowly began to pull out of her, and Felicity gasped at the delicious sensations that once more assaulted her senses as she felt her inner walls caress Oliver's length, she wanted to feel every sensation as the feelings ran into every corner of her nerves and she felt the sensations from her pussy to her toes, her fingers, and even the roots of her hair.  
  
Oliver pulled out as much as he could and once his cock's tip was in Felicity's sex, he pushed right back in until he was touching Felicity's womb. The dark haired girl cried out at the sensation of being filled to the brim once more and that was when Oliver began to establish a rhythm for his thrusts into Felicity's wet pussy.  
  
As he began to thrust slowly into her pussy, Felicity felt her body begin to tingle and grow even more sensitive to the heat and the sensations that flooded her mind and body. As for Oliver…the feel of Felicity's wetness, tightness, and softness was so powerful that he nearly blacked out at the feelings that flooded both his body and his mind as he continued on with his actions.  
  
"Felicity….you feel so…oh…"  
  
"Ol-Oliver! Harder! More please!"  
  
The two teens began to moan into each other's ears as Oliver got closer to Felicity and used all of his stamina as he continued to thrust into Felicity to bring them both their release and they both were enjoying it without restraint and that was a good thing for the two of them as they held each other tightly and they began to shout and groan as Oliver picked up the pace of his thrusts and then worshipped Felicity's breasts with kisses a few licks with his tongue…making Felicity cry out her pleasure.  
  
The two then kissed each other deeply and when they moaned, they moaned together as Oliver's thrusts grew in speed and power. And the room was filled with the sounds of their wet flesh hitting each other along with the erotic sounds of their love making.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHH! MORE! MORE! MORE! OLIVER!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH! FELICITY! SO HOT SO TIGHT!"  
  
The two of them wanted this very moment to last forever and ever as long as they were alive as they continued to shout and moan their pleasure to each other…but everything has an end as they both of them were now reaching their climaxes and they both made that fact very clear to one another.  
  
"I-I-I'M GOING TO CUM! OLIVER!"  
  
"M-M-ME TOO FELICITY!"  
  
Both hit their orgasms at the very same time as they shouted their joys. Felicity cried out as she felt the very first stream of Oliver's seed hit her inner walls and the feeling of it was very much like a bolt of pleasurable energy was flowing into her, along with a feeling of great comforting warmth that flowed through every part of her body. The first jet of Oliver's hot cum into her equally hot sex was followed by yet more and she felt her pussy milk her lover's cock to take as much of it as it could handle into it. Oliver likewise was in ecstasy as he felt his release, and the feel of Felicity's inner walls caressing his cock was exquisite as he continued to release his baby batter into her womb. The feel of the soft, wet, and tight walls milking his sex was so wonderful he was about to faint.  
  
Oliver however knew that until things were straightened out, he couldn't afford to have Felicity pregnant so he prayed she wouldn't. As he did so…he slowly began to pull out of his love and a long trail of cum followed a bit as he lay beside Felicity who was breathing slowly in and out.  
  
He slowly pulled back his hips and Felicity gasped at the feel of his sex moving in her own and when Oliver was almost out…he slowly pushed right back in…making Felicity gasp out in utter pleasure and lust as the sensations flooded her body and filled her to the core. As soon as he was nearly out…he pushed right back in…and Felicity gasped at the delicious sensations that flood her body the very second it happened.  
  
"Oh yes….Oliver….right there!"  
  
"Felicity…so hot…so tight….I…."  
  
Oliver began to move his hips and soon established a rhythm with his actions and the sensations that flooded him mind made him want to scream in joy…the heat, the wetness, the tightness and the softness of Felicity's sex all around him made him feel as if he would burn alive in pleasure…and there was a desire to continue on with what he was doing and he did so as he moved his hips in and out of Felicity's wet sex as he felt it caress and tighten on his sex deeply.  
  
Felicity moaned out her pleasure and joy as Oliver continued to thrust deeply into her warm and wet sex and the feeling of his cock filling her to the brim was intoxicating to her and something that she had never thought possible as she clutched the bed sheet below her very tightly. She moaned and screamed out her pleasure as Oliver continued to thrust deep and hard into her sex…increasing his actions greatly and picking up speed with each thrust he gave to her.  
  
"More! More! Ahhhhh! YES!"  
  
Oliver was in heaven…that was the only word to describe the pleasure he was feeling at the moment and it fit the bill as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into Felicity's hot sex and the woman didn't mind at all as she moaned, shouted, and screamed her pleasure to him and Oliver obliged her demands as he picked up the pace…he then took her long and slender legs and placed them on his shoulders…allowing him to thrust even deeper into her wet pussy and Felicity relished the change and moaned out her pleasure as she played with her breasts. It was not long before both reached the limits again.  
  
"FELICITY!"  
  
"OLIVER!"  
  
Both orgasmed at the same time and Felicity shouted as she felt her sex being filled by several large spurts of Oliver's hot cum that touched her inner walls at the very moment of her release…tripling the pleasure she felt and she felt like she was going to faint from all the sensations of passion, desire, joy, pleasure, and more as she felt Oliver's cream flood her cunt… she relished the memory of the white hot pleasure she felt.  
  
Oliver likewise shouted his pleasure as he fired cum into Felicity's sex and he felt her pussy throb and caress his cock in such a way that he felt even more pleasure flood his brain like a tidal wave and he relished the heat of Felicity's sex and he felt himself release even more of his seed into her body and wanted to fill her to the brim. Both lovers looked at each other and smiled warmly and thought that they were in heaven at this very moment and time and they didn't care at all as the pleasure was still there. Oliver leaned down and kissed Felicity deeply and she reciprocated with her own passionate and fierce kiss.  
  
This made Oliver thrust his cock into her wet pussy a bit more, making Felicity moaned into the kiss before he stopped and moved away from her with some effort as while he didn't want to hurt her in some fashion, he was sure that she would need to recover as he gently moved her legs down from his shoulders as he pulled his cock away from Felicity's wet pussy.  
  
He rolled away from her and then cuddled next to her, "That was amazing".  
  
She was still catching her breath, "My god Oliver that was amazing".  
  
He nodded, "I think this is going to be a start of something that will change our lives".  
  
She nodded, "We will be a great team".  
  
Oliver nodded, "I think you mean couple because I don't want this relationship with Diggle".  
  
She laughed and laid on his chest, "You have to take me out for a proper date before its official".  
  
(After the bomb disarming)  
  
Oliver met Felicity in the lair and when they were alone they were quickly making out. He broke it off, "God Felicity I was so scared. I couldn't imagine losing you."  
  
She kissed him, "Me too Oliver I knew you would do your best to save me."  
  
They resumed making out and after a while Oliver stopped it, "Felicity what are we doing?"  
  
She looked scared, "What do you mean"?  
  
He threw up his arms, "I mean this isn't smart, you almost died tonight. I will no doubt die during this so what are we doing? This won’t end well".  
  
She shook her head, "Oliver I believe in you and will stick by you. We will always be together in this life or the next". She kissed his cheek.  
  
"So you're okay with this and you think we can do it"?  
  
She nodded, "We are both strong and I can see a future. I see us growing old with a whole line of Queen's to pass down the company."  
  
He smiled, "I can't do this without you and can't live without you".  
  
End  
  
Bad ending I know but focused too much on the lemon. Tell me what you would have ended it with.


	2. Challenge

Hey everyone I hoped everyone enjoyed this story but I have a challenge. 

 

I want someone to write a Arrow reads. Which means you would write Oliver and Felicity reading this fic in their universe. Like Felicity found my work and she and Oliver read it. 

 

They must be alone 

 

they must read it fufully they must end up together at the end. 

 

Over 1k words


End file.
